


You're Beautiful

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Zen, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Riding, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Zen thinks he’s ugly, and you try to show him that’s not true.





	You're Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I usually see Zen comforting Reader for their insecurities, so I wanted to do the opposite.  
> You can find more of my works on my [Tumblr](http://avistella.tumblr.com/).

It starts off with a quiet whimper that pulls you up to consciousness just before you’re about to fall asleep. You turn to your side, and you see Zen’s face buried into his pillow, no doubt an attempt to muffle the pitiful sounds that leave him, but you still barely catch them. His shoulders shake with deep sobs, and your heart clenches for him.

Despite the previous nervousness he felt, the actor must have still been really looking forward to try mending his relationship with his family and introducing you to them as his girlfriend. The fact that his family refused to even as so much see the two of you must have hurt him more than you thought. 

“Zen?” You softly call out his name, reaching out to touch his arm, and he freezes, tensing underneath your touch. “What’s wrong?”

A moment of silence passes by, but you allow it so to give Zen time to gather his thoughts. Slowly, he lifts his head from his pillow and turns to look at you. The air is knocked out of your lungs when you see the actor’s weak and vulnerable expression, and you can feel his pain yourself. His soft cheeks are stained with tears, and the usual flame in his eyes is nowhere in sight.

“Am I…” Zen starts but trails off, his eyebrows stitching together as his question gets stuck in his throat.

“What is it?” You urge him to continue as you run your fingers along the length of his arm to soothe him.

The young man swallows the lump in his throat and tries again, his voice just barely above that of a wavering whisper. “Do you think I’m ugly?”

Your heart almost shatters at the question, but you can understand why such thoughts plague him. You have no doubts that the recent events that transpired caused unpleasant memories to resurface and overwhelm him. He always acts so strong and sure of himself when in public, but you know better than anyone that isn’t always the case. Your boyfriend is just as human as the rest of the world with his own inner demons.

“Not at all,” you answer him, hoping that he can hear the sincerity in your voice amidst the dark voices in his head. “You are beautiful, both inside and out.”

A small smile creeps its way onto the actor’s features, but he still doesn’t look fully convinced. You smile back to try to reassure him before leaning in for a simple kiss, but Zen’s desperation for love and validation seeps through, one of his hands reaching up for the back of your head to deepen the liplock. You pull away, offering a soft sigh, and Zen is reluctant to have you leave him. 

Your hands plant themselves on Zen’s shoulders, and you push him to lie down on his back before you position yourself to sit on top of him. Zen’s eyes are intense as he looks up at you with curiosity. Your gentle smile never leaves you as you run your hands down along his chest and all the way to the hem of his shirt.

The young man’s breath hitches when your fingers graze his skin underneath, and you tilt your head to the side. “Let me show you just how beautiful I find you to be…”

Zen can’t seem to find the words, so he nods his head instead, trusting you completely. Upon being given permission, you dip your head low and capture your boyfriend’s lips, passionate and sweet. Zen’s hands travel up along the sides of your body, whimpering against you as you try to replace his sorrow with your love for him.

You break the kiss apart and tug onto the hem of his shirt once more, sliding it up along his body and over his head, revealing his pronounced torso to you. Your fingers slowly circle around his nipples, and the actor breathes out a deep sigh. He keeps his gaze locked on your face as your eyes trace the shape of him underneath you. There’s nothing but full unadulterated love in your expression, and it makes the young man feel warm, both inside and out.

You run your fingertips along the shape of his abs, sighing in admiration at their dips and curves. Your fingers continue with their descent all the way to the hem of Zen’s pants, and he holds his breath. You lock eyes with the actor, and you can still see the lingering self-doubt inside him.

“Not yet,” you tell him. You want him to know just how much you love him.

Zen lets out a short and quiet gasp when you latch your mouth onto one of his nipples. You roll the sensitive bud around with the tip of your tongue, humming to give him some small vibrations to enjoy while your hand pays more than enough attention to his other nipple. You bite down gently on his flesh, prompting Zen’s back to arch, a soft moan slipping past his lips.

“Babe…” Zen whines as he tugs on your shirt. “I want to see you too.”

“Of course… Because I’m yours as you are mine,” you remind him and adhere his request as you slip your shirt off of you, tossing the article of clothing off the bed without a second thought.

Zen’s eyes widen at both your words and the sight of your bare torso, and it draws a smile from him. He lets his palms roam around your skin and run along your own nipples, causing you to bite your lips.

“You’re beautiful,” the actor breathes out, squeezing at your flesh.

“As are you,” you return with just as much emotion, brushing your fingers along his cheek. You can see the fire in Zen’s eyes growing once again, burning away the dark doubts he held before.

You take hold of Zen’s wrists and gently pry his hands away from you, and you end up giggling at his disappointed whine. But then you move to palm the growing erection in his pants, and his whine becomes much more needy instead. You move yourself around so that you’re settled in between his legs, and he watches as you hook your fingers underneath the band of his clothes.

There’s no teasing in your actions as you slip the young man’s pants and underwear off of him—only admiration. Zen shivers from the cold air when you reveal his semi-hard cock from its confines. You wrap your fingers around his girth, and the actor exhales a relieved sigh at the attention you lavish him with.

You give Zen slow pumps, your gaze locked with his. You feel him grow bigger and harder underneath your palm with each simple yet caring motion, and his breathing starts to become much more shallow and ragged.

“You are the most gorgeous person I have ever met,” you tell him, and the young man’s cheeks become flushed. “I love everything about you… Everything about you is beautiful to me. _Everything_.” To emphasize your point further, you squeeze much tighter on the hot flesh in your hand, and Zen cries out in bliss.

What you’re doing and what you’re saying makes him so joyous, the corners of his lips pulling upwards into a smile as his eyelids flutter close, allowing himself to fall into the pleasure you provide him. His heart thuds furiously in his chest, and he has to make a conscious effort to pay attention to what you say.

“You mean the world to me…” You continue as you struggle to keep your own breathing steady. The sounds and expressions Zen makes go straight to your crotch, but you try to ignore your own arousal for now and focus on making Zen feel good because he needs this. He needs to know how he makes you feel and wish to reciprocate it.

“I’m so happy to be your girlfriend, and I wouldn’t want to have any other boyfriend than you, _my lovely Zen_ …”

Sweet moans continue to tumble out of Zen’s mouth as you increase your pace and grip more and more with each passing second, and the actor lifts his hips off the bed to meet with your strokes, grunting with each thrust into your hand. His chest heaves as his fingers curl to grip onto the sheets for purchase, and he tosses and turns his head around the pillows from the warmth that continues to spread throughout his body.

“ _Ohh_ …babe, that feels _so good_ …” Zen groans deep in his throat, and a generous amount of precum starts to dribble down from his slit.

You lean your face closer towards the throbbing member in your hand and lick off the actor’s leaking arousal, eliciting drawled out vowels from him, his jaw falling slack. “I can stare at you all day, and I’ll never get tired of you, you beautiful man,” you admit as you purse your lips and place several and varying kisses along his length.

Zen bites back a low moan, and he lets go of the sheets to instead make grabbing motions towards you. “Babe… _Babe, please_ … I want to feel you. I _need_ you.”

You nod your head, no longer able to ignore your own arousal as well. You stop with your actions and move to sit up on your knees. Zen watches you the entire time as you free yourself from your remaining clothes before going to straddle the young man. You take the base of his cock into your hand and guide him to your entrance.

Both you and Zen let out a simultaneous moan when you descend, his length stretching you out and filling you up in all the right ways. You give yourself a moment to adjust around him, and the actor takes hold of your hips, his thumbs rubbing circles on your skin. He smiles up at you while maintaining eye contact, and you swear you can melt into his arms by that look of his alone.

“I love you,” Zen whispers, his voice almost cracking with overwhelming happiness in having you in his life.

“I love you too,” you reciprocate as you lean down to close the gap between your lips.

You rock and grind your body against his, soft mewls leaving you at the way he feels inside you. Placing your palms flat on his chest for support, you start to bounce along the actor’s long and thick cock which twitches against your tight walls. Zen watches with complete fascination and awe every time his member disappears into your folds.

The young man’s eyes then flicker over to your face, and you both make eye contact once more. The pair of you mirror the other’s look of delight and smile.

Your moans and sighs mingle together with Zen’s groans and grunts, the sound of slapping wet skin echoing around the bedroom. Zen grips onto your hips and helps you with slamming yourself down on his hot cock. He thrusts his hips underneath you, sharp and punctuated.

You can tell he’s getting close with the way his nails dig into your skin, his voice becoming much more desperate and frantic as he moans out your name, over and over again like it’s the only thing he knows. You’re close too, you realize, your toes curling as you scratch along the actor’s sweat-coated chest.

Zen hisses out a curse between his gritted teeth before crying out your name as complete euphoria washes over him, his cock shooting his warm cum in bursts inside your clenching walls as you both reach that glorious peak simultaneously. You throw your head back in a silent scream, your body quivering along Zen’s tense one underneath you.

With a shaky gasp, you collapse onto Zen’s chest, neither of you bothered enough to separate your connected bodies. You both try to catch your breaths, swallowing every now and then as the young man wraps his arms around you in a tender embrace and plants a kiss on the top of your head.

“Thank you,” he murmurs, overwhelming affection laced in his simple words. A pleasing silence then fills the room, and Zen can’t help but think how lucky he is to have you.


End file.
